thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Erixon
| birth_place = Port Chester, New York | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 205 | position = Defense | shoots = Left | league = SHL | team = Växjö Lakers | prospect_league = | prospect_team = | former_teams = Skellefteå AIK New York Rangers Columbus Blue Jackets Chicago Blackhawks Toronto Maple Leafs | ntl_team = SWE | draft = 23rd overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 2007 }} Tim Erixon (born Tim Carl Erixon on February 24, 1991) is an American-born Swedish professional hockey player who is currently playing with the Växjö Lakers in the Swedish Hockey League (SHL). He was selected in the first round (23rd overall) by the Calgary Flames in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Amateur Tim began his professional career with Skellefteå AIK of the Swedish Elitserien when he was 17 years old, playing alongside his good friend David Rundblad (who would be drafted in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft as well). He recorded seven points in 45 games with Skellefteå in 2008–09 before finishing the season on loan to the Malmö Redhawks in the Swedish second division, HockeyAllsvenskan. Professional Tim entered the 2009 NHL Entry Draft as the 5th ranked European skater according to the NHL Central Scouting Bureau. He was selected in the first round (23rd overall) by the Calgary Flames. The Flames considered him a well-rounded player; not expected to be an offensive minded defenseman, but a player with a good vision on the ice. However, Tim refused to sign with Calgary because he felt that he wouldn't make the roster. Faced with the prospect of losing his rights before the 2011 NHL Entry Draft, the Flames' general manager Jay Feaster traded him to the New York Rangers on June 1, 2011 in exchange for two second-round picks in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft and prospect Roman Horak. On October 7, 2011, Tim made his NHL debut against the Los Angeles Kings. After nine games, he was sent to the Connecticut Whale in the AHL. He was recalled to the Rangers on December 14, 2011 after scoring one goal & 11 assists in 13 games while with the Whale. He shuttled between New York and Connecticut several times. On March 23, 2012, he registered his first NHL point, assisting on Brian Boyle's goal in a game against the Buffalo Sabres. On June 23, 2012, Tim (along with Brandon Dubinsky, Artem Anisimov and a first round selection in the 2013 NHL Entry Draft) were traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets in exchange for Rick Nash, Steven Delisle and a conditional third-round pick in the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. In the 2014-15 season, he made the Blue Jackets' opening-night roster. On October 26, 2014, Tim scored his first NHL goal against the Los Angeles Kings. After 19 games with Columbus, he was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks on December 14, 2014 in exchange for Jeremy Morin. Tim played in 8 games with the Blackhawks before being placed on waivers and claimed by the Toronto Maple Leafs on March 5, 2015. On July 1, 2015, Erixon was part of a blockbuster trade that also sent Phil Kessel & Tyler Biggs to the Pittsburgh Penguins in exchange for Kasperi Kapanen, Scott Harrington, Nick Spaling, Pittsburgh's 2016 3rd round draft pick & a conditional exchange of draft picks between the clubs depending on Pittsburgh's 2016 NHL regular season performance. On September 7, 2017, the New Jersey Devils signed Tim as a free agent to a professional try-out contract. After participating in training camp and the pre-season, he was released without a contract from the Devils on September 26, 2017. He was then invited to try-out with the Devils AHL affiliate in Binghamton. After a successful training camp, he signed a professional try-out to begin the 2017–18 season with Binghamton on 5 October 2017. Tim contributed with 1 assist in 5 games with the Devils before he was released from his PTO to sign a one-year AHL contract with the Springfield Thunderbirds on November 1, 2017. In the following off-season, Tim (who was a free agent) returned to the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton organization, agreeing to attend training camp on a professional try-out on September 26, 2018. He made the opening night roster for the 2018–19 season, and played through 15 games before securing a one-year AHL contract with the Penguins on February 5, 2019. On June 15, 2019, Tim returned to Sweden as a free agent following eight seasons in North America, agreeing to a two-year contract with the Växjö Lakers of the SHL. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Sweden }} Tim has represented Sweden at the World Junior Hockey Championships, winning a silver medal in 2009. Awards & Achievements *IIHF World U18 Championships First Team All-Star (2009) Personal Life Tim was born in Port Chester, New York while his father Jan played for the New York Rangers. His family moved back to Skellefteå, Sweden following Jan's retirement where Tim began to play hockey himself when he was five years old. Tim is described by his father as a "two-way defenceman with offensive skills." Even though he plays a different position, his play has been compared to his father who was known as a defensive forward. Category:1991 births Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Malmö Redhawks players Category:Connecticut Whale players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players Category:Skellefteå AIK players